Saving Each Other
by Munchie
Summary: After Hermione's parents are killed, she take a more active role in the war and becomes a spy knowing she has nothing to lose now. What happens when she finds out the truth about what really happened and becomes close with a certain Slytherin along the way?


Hermione was sitting in the headmaster's office wondering what was going on. It was impossible for her to be in trouble as she was not aware of breaking any rules. Harry and Ron were not here with her so she figured it didn't have anything to do with the Order.

Ever since the incident at the department of mysteries in her fifth year, Voldemort had become quiet. According to Snape, he was planning something, but nobody knew what. He would call meetings once in a while to let his followers know that he was still alive and had something planned, but it would take time. No one dared to ask what the plan was in fear of punishment.

After a few moments of waiting, Albus Dumbledore walked in and took a seat across from her. He did not have the usual twinkle in his eye which made Hermione start to worry.

"Hello Headmaster, is there a reason why I was called to your office?"

"Miss Granger, I have some terrible news that I am afraid will affect you greatly."

Hermione wasn't aware of anything going on and became worried.

"What happened?" she asked. The worry apparent in her voice.

"I know this will come as a shock to you, but you need to remain strong." Albus said trying to comfort the girl in front of him. "It has come to my attention that Death Eaters were at your house last night and your parents were killed. It seems Voldemort wanted them dead because of your affiliation with Harry. He knew your intelligence helped Harry immensely in the past and by killing your parents it would weaken you as well as Harry."

Hermione's eyes immediately filled with tears and a sob escaped her lips. Her parents were all she had aside from Harry and Ron. They were worried when she told them about Voldemort over the summer, but she reassured them she would be safe at Hogwarts. It never crossed her mind that it was her parents that weren't safe with nothing to protect them.

"If you'll excuse me headmaster, I have to go."

Hermione ran out of the headmaster's office still shocked with the news. She needed to clear her head and headed straight for the main entrance. Not realizing where she was going, she ran into one of the last people she wanted to see at a time like this.

"Miss Granger, please watch where you are going. Five points from Gryffindor" came the familiar drawl of the Potions Professor.

Hermione looked up to see who she had bumped into and became increasingly angry.

"It was YOU!" she shouted. "You and your fellow death eaters killed my parents! Why did you take them away from me? They were all I had!"

Similar to Harry and Ron, Hermione had never really trusted Snape. She never believed he was completely on Dumbledore's side. She figured at the end he would side with whichever side won like the true Slytherin he was.

Hermione was bawling now and Severus Snape was not sure how to handle the situation. He was not used to people crying in front of them as they would usually run away from him.

"I am not aware what happened with your parents, but I do not appreciate your false accusations of me in front of the school," Snape said in his usual threatening tone. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for falsely accusing a professor. Now I suggest you get out of my sight before I take more."

Hermione, not wanting to deal with Snape, ran past him and headed outside. She found a bench near the lake and sat down trying to calm herself. All she could think about were memories with her parents and how she could've prevented their deaths if she just stayed at home to protect them or asked Dumbledore to protect them. She would've never thought Voldemort would actually seek them out as it was Harry he wanted not her.

After what seemed like a few hours, Hermione ran out of tears to cry and start to calm down a bit. She wanted answers and knew Dumbledore would have them. It was also getting late so she decided to skip dinner, as she had no appetite, and head back to her room. She would go to Dumbledore first thing in the morning to find out what happened.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe it's been five years since my last publication. Time has gone by so fast these past few years. I was reading one of my old stories and realized I missed writing which is why I have decided to start up again. Hopefully you guys enjoy this story. I have a general outline, but I am not sure where I will be going with it just yet. If you have any suggestions please let me know and I will try to incorporate them. Please note that the events in HBP and DH did not happen in this story and the trio is in their seventh year.


End file.
